


Love Me, Use Me

by Feyatsirk



Series: -tober '19 [9]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: A Bit of drunk Aron at the Very end, Anal Fingering, Aron is vocal as hell in this one, Bathroom Sex, Day 20, Discovery of Kinks, Door Sex, Height difference, I'm not gonna tag every single thing, Just know they get messy, Kitchen blowjob, M/M, Manhandling, Mirror Sex, Part 2 tags;, Pinned down and fucked, Smut, Some parts of the smut are not tagged, fucked against a wall, nothing bad, that in and of itself is your warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Minhyun has been fantasizing about Aron for years and finally lets it get the better of him as he manhandles Aron and finds out quickly that Aron has a bit of a thing for it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited/beta'd etc. End is a bit rushed. You know the drill, this was for day 20 of my -tober list though i realize 'size difference' was actually the smut prompt for the 21st...but this is technically going up on the 21st so WIN WIN lol Happy comeback day. This changed up a bit from my original idea, which was going to mostly be Aron being fucked against a wall but I couldn't pass up the manhandling of Minhyun flipping and pulling at Aron. 
> 
> Also warning for the visual of Aron near the end... hahahahah

Minhyun adored his hyung. He loved the fact he was taller than Aron because it meant Aron had to look up at him or if he was lazy simply look up through his eyelashes. It always made butterflies flutter crazily in his stomach and made him want to bend down to kiss him. He knew he couldn't though. That didn't change the fact he could simply fantasize; knowing he could pick up Aron easily just helped fuel the sexual fantasies in his mind. Helping Aron ride him by holding his hips and bouncing him himself, using Aron as though he was a toy. Holding him against a wall, mirror, any flat surface honestly. He even thought of scooping him up onto the counter and sucking him off in the middle of his kitchen. Minhyun had nearly cut his hand that day, having zoned out in his imagination while making food. It was a rare day off and he decided to actually make dinner that night. Now though, as they wandered through the café for their comeback with Aron resting his chin on his shoulder, he wanted to die a little. His heart beating widely in his chest each time the other touched him which seemed to be a lot this day. Asking Aron to take photos of him which he did happily, made his lungs ache with wanting to shout he loves him whenever he does something cute. When the schedule is over, Minhyun finds him wanting to cling to Aron, asking suddenly if he can come over. Aron looking at him weirdly before shrugging.

“I don’t care. When have you guys ever asked to come over?” He gives him an odd look and Minhyun knows his ears are red. The traitorous things always exposing him. As they got to the apartment, Minhyun toed off his shoes and sits on the couch tipping his head back on the cushions with a small groan and closes his eyes.

“Your couch is probably the most comfortable out of everyone's.” Aron laughs from the kitchen and asks if he wants anything to eat. Minhyun biting back a snarky and inappropriate comment before smiling and shaking his head. Aron tilting his head and leveling a look at him.

“You’ve barely eaten all day. A drink from the café isn’t food, c’mon what do you want?” Minhyun gets up and wanders to the kitchen as Aron looks in the fridge for things.

“I can make some of that pasta you like, or I can make up something and order chicken to go wi- what are you doing?” Minhyun moves and crowds up into his space, Aron looking up at him surprised. A nervous laugh bubbling from his lips as Minhyun leans down a bit.

“Minhyun.”

“Hyung, could I have you? You’re so cute I could eat you up.” Minhyun smirks as Aron’s face turns red. The other shaking his head quickly and pushing him away lightly before going past and grabbing his phone saying he’ll just order some chicken and make up something. Minhyun watching as he moves to the corner of his kitchen counters; moving up behind him and grabbing his hips, moving to bend down and kiss his neck. Aron dropping his phone in shock before Minhyun chuckles against his skin, spinning the shorter around to face him. Aron’s pupils blown wide as he looks up; smirking, he scoops Aron up by his thighs, looking up at him as he bends and lifts him up. Setting him on the counter lightly before resting his arms on either side of his thighs.

“You never answered me, Aron.” Minhyun letting his eyes drop to his lips and then back up to his eyes. Aron giving a small nod, not trusting his mouth to form coherent sentences as Minhyun grins and kisses him deeply, resting his hands on Aron’s hips pulling him into his own hips while keeping him on the counter. Aron giving a soft moan from being moved like so; Making Minhyun look at him curiously with an eyebrow raised as Aron suddenly finds the cabinets beside his head extremely interesting.

“Hyung… do you enjoy that? Being manhandled.” Aron grumbles about it and nods. Saying he had already gotten half hard just from being cornered and then spun and put on the counter. Minhyun grins with a soft laugh.

“Well, I’m going to manhandle you some more cause I’ve wanted to suck you off while you sat on the counter for months.” Aron looks at him wide eyed about to ask what he’s on about when Minhyun kisses him again, running his hands down his thighs before spreading them more, his hands gently running up his thighs before meeting over his clothed but gradually hardening dick. Aron whimpers slightly as it happens, keeping his legs spread with his knees bent over the counter edges some. Minhyun suddenly stopping his ministrations to grab some towels; pausing as he suddenly lifts Aron back up, reaching between them to undo his jeans. Aron laughing some as he says he can take off his pants himself. Minhyun shakes his head and sets Aron back on the counter as he tugs the pants off. Leaving his underwear on as he places the towels behind Aron’s knees as they rest on the counter. Aron humming a small thanks before he’s moaning again. Minhyun’s fingers finding their way back to his friends erection, palming him as Aron keeps his legs open, soft moans coming from him. Aron tipping his head back against the cabinet as Minhyun kisses down his throat and gets to his underwear, slipping Aron out of the fabric.

“Do you mind?” Aron shakes his head and stares down at Minhyun as he leans down more and slips Aron’s dick into his mouth, wrapping his lips around the head as he sucks, licks and bobs his head. Aron moaning loudly and threads his fingers into Minhyun’s hair. Minhyun continuing to suck him off, occasionally hallowing his cheeks before simply licking up and down the shaft. Managing to wiggle his underwear out from under Aron’s ass and taking them off entirely while still using his mouth. Aron focused on his mouth stretched around his dick and getting redder by the minute. Minhyun suddenly pulling away from him making Aron whine loudly.

“What the hell, Minhyun.”

“I didn’t say I was going to have you cum on the counter. That’s disgusting. Besides, I have plans.” He picks up Aron easily and surprises the other by teasing his ass with his fingertips. Aron biting his lip to keep from moaning before he’s dropped onto his bed. Minhyun shedding his own clothes as Aron tugs off his shirt and lays back on his elbows, legs spread and dropped to the side as he watches Minhyun stroke himself a bit.

“How far can I go with manhandling you?” Aron zones out for a moment before shrugging.

“As far as you want? I trust you.” Minhyun nods and asks if he has any lube, Aron scoffs and turns to his side to grab it from the nightstand, tossing it down to Minhyun who catches it before getting on the bed. Looking at Aron laying on his pillows too much and grabbing his calves to pull him down a bit, Aron laughing as he’s tugged down his bed; Minhyun wiggling up between his thighs, placing Aron’s legs over his shoulders as he bends him backwards slightly and starts to eat him out. Aron crying out suddenly, one hand going to Minhyun’s hair as the other grips the corner of his pillow in shock. Minhyun pausing a moment to look at him.

“Let me know if your back hurts. I’ll flip you.” Aron nods quickly as Minhyun goes back to the task at hand. Using the lube to help him slip his fingers inside to stretch him. Aron’s toes curling greatly as Minhyun teases him a ton. Aron giving shaky moans and breaths before Minhyun gets up to three fingers and suddenly removes his fingers earning a curse from Aron before he tugs him closer and flips him over; pulling his hips up to push into him. Aron keening as he grips the pillow beneath his head. Burying his face into the pillow as he moans loudly. Minhyun pushing in slowly before waiting a moment. Aron shaking his head and telling him to go on, Minhyun nodding before pulling out slowly and thrusting back in. Fucking into him quickly as Aron cries out more. Pushed over the edge from being manhandled into the flip and cumming onto his bedding during the first few thrusts. Minhyun chuckling before he pulls him up. Aron’s back against Minhyun’s chest as his hand snakes around his front and wraps around Aron’s throat. Aron whimpering as his second hand strokes his over sensitive dick, teasing the tip a few times as Aron starts to curse in English. Minhyun smirking against his shoulder, moving to suck marks along his jaw and neck as he thrusts quickly. Aron easily losing himself again when Minhyun pulls out and sits on the bed, pulling a dazed and confused Aron into his lap after twisting him around to face him. Aron looking at him wide eyed as he’s physically moved a bit and placed back onto Minhyun’s dick. His jaw dropped open from it before Minhyun grips his ass and lifts him up himself, repeatedly lifting and dropping Aron into riding his dick simply due to how light he is. Aron cumming again from it as Minhyun kisses him and bounces him off rhythm. Aron shaking slightly as he moans against Minhyun’s mouth. Minhyun pulling Aron off his lap suddenly and pushing his head down towards his dick.

“Open.” Aron does as he’s told, Minhyun helping him by slipping his thumb inside his mouth while holding his chin and pushing down. Aron keeping his mouth wide as Minhyun strokes himself quickly and cums in Aron’s face. Mostly hitting his mouth but also his cheek and chin. Minhyun sitting back as he watches Aron lick at the mess he missed before using his finger to collect the rest. Aron looking at him hungrily as he licks Minhyun’s cum from his fingers. If Minhyun drags and pins him to the bed to fuck into him again while holding his shoulders down as Aron begs for more, then that’s definitely what happened. Another thing added to their list of secrets as Aron gets picked up and fucked against a wall as well. His legs thrown over Minhyun’s shoulders even then as he covers his own mouth to keep from alerting the neighbors as he moans loudly and screams for Minhyun to ruin him. Minhyun happy to do his petite hyung’s requests as he doesn’t let up and fucks into him best he can whenever he asks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aron teases Minhyun throughout the party at their friends celebration until Minhyun finally snaps and drags Aron into the bathroom to ravish him. Aron may discover a new kink he likes. 
> 
> **Tags and warnings: Bathroom sex, Mirror sex, Discovery of kinks, Height differences, Blow jobs, Door sex, Anal fingering, A Bit of drunk Aron at the Very end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had _many_ requests for a part 2 so hopefully this little thing will feed your hunger :)

Maybe it was a bad idea, fucking in the bathroom of his friend’s house as a party went on. It was their first charting for their whole album. They invited plenty of people and it reminded Aron of the stereotypical parties on American television. As he got pressed against the door of the bathroom though, he wondered if the music he could feel pounding in his chest would be loud enough to block the noise that would soon be loud. He tipped his head back and groaned as he hit it on the door; Minhyun laughing as he stood fully from sucking on Aron's chest and asked if he was okay. He nods.  
  
"Didn’t realize it was that close." Minhyun chuckles and kisses him, leaning down slightly to do so. Aron was slightly annoyed by that and pushed up, rising onto his toes to try and get some kind of dominance back when Minhyun leans down, tipping his head up to keep kissing him and then Aron gasps as his feet are lifted off the ground. Minhyun standing straight and leaning him against the door. Aron looks at him surprised.  
  
"Couldn't just let me enjoy it?" Minhyun grins and shakes his head.  
  
"You can't stand on your toes very long and leaning down hurts after a bit." Aron rolls his eyes and Minhyun smirks as he grinds his hips against Aron's. Aron moaning and the motion causes Aron's eyes to fully roll back again. Aron giving a shaky breath as he looks Minhyun in the eyes.  
  
"If you plan to do more than this, hurry up." Minhyun laughs and gives his lips a quick peck. Aron chasing after him with a groan. Cursing him lightly when he's set down; Aron glancing down at Minhyun as he wiggled Aron's pants and underwear down. Pumping him a few times before beginning his blowjob. Aron smacking his head on the door again with a groan and Minhyun laughs around his dick which makes him moan loudly from the vibrations. Aron let's him continue, resting his head against the door as he breathes heavily. Groaning a few times before he taps at Minhyun’s head in warning and swears when he lets up and stands. His orgasm fading away with a grunt. Cursing at Minhyun as glares at him. Minhyun laughs and kisses him deeply. Aron kissing back and working Minhyun’s pants open and pushing them down best he can while kissing him still. Minhyun working them down the rest of the way before hooking his arms under Aron’s legs and picking him up; Cupping his ass as he holds him up. Aron gasping as the ministration as Minhyun squeezed and massaged his ass before slipping his fingers against his entrance. Minhyun making a surprised noise as his fingers meet warm slick and pulls back from their making out to look at him surprised. Aron looks up to ignore the look his boyfriend is giving him and Minhyun laughs.   
  
“You planned this.” Aron looks at him with a raised eyebrow and nods.  
  
“Well yeah, I was teasing you all night.” Minhyun shakes his head with a chuckle and presses a single finger into Aron and watching the other’s reaction as he tips his head back and moans. Minhyun smirking and kisses at his throat; fingering him slowly to work him back up to the three fingers he was up to at home before the party before moving his fingers. Aron a moaning mess clinging to Minhyun tightly as he pushes into him. Aron moaning beside his ear before leaning back against the door again. Minhyun watching – staring – at him as he fucks up into him. Aron’s eyes squeezed shut as he’s fucked quickly. The sound of their thighs hitting echoing even louder in the small bathroom. Aron whimpers as he reaches up to grab onto the towel hook above his head. Minhyun laughing when he suddenly pulls him away from the door. Aron slipping back slightly with a wide-eyed gasp before pulling himself forward and gripping Minhyun’s shoulders.   
  
“What the hell, Minhyun?” He hums and slips out of him after lifting him back up slightly, Aron standing on the tile gripping the taller’s arms as his legs shake slightly until Minhyun grips his waist and spins him so he’s facing the sink and the mirror; Aron’s face immediately turning bright red at the view of himself with his shirt open with bright red marks from where Minhyun decided to leave some hickies. Aron grumbling as Minhyun grips his waist and pushes down between his shoulders so he bends over. Aron rolling his eyes when Minhyun thrusts back into him. A small yelp leaving him as he hangs his head down, his moans slightly echoed as he cries out into the sink. The angle beginning to hurt as he stands on his toes to get the best height; Glancing into the mirror, he catches Minhyun’s gaze and locks eye contact with him. Minhyun groans as his hips stutter a bit; he’s suddenly pulling Aron back as he pulls out too and lifts him by his thighs. Aron asking what he’s doing as he places his feet on the counter and leans back against Minhyun’s chest. The view in the mirror one he hadn’t expected to ever see as Minhyun suddenly presses his fingers against his entrance and locks eyes with him again before Aron lowers his gaze in the mirror to the reflection of his ass. Minhyun watching him as he presses two fingers inside him just to see how Aron will react to seeing himself being used in the mirror; He doesn’t expect the older male to clench so tightly around his fingers and leans forward a bit to kiss at his neck; looking up slightly to keep him in his view as he leaves a mark on his jawline and fingers him again. Moving away once he’s sure Aron won’t freak from this angle and positions himself to press up into him again; Aron watching the whole thing as Minhyun pushes in slowly. Aron cumming against his stomach clenching around Minhyun’s dick and tipping his head back for a moment as his body shakes slightly from his orgasm finally hitting after being built up a few times. He lifts his head as Minhyun’s slender fingers wrap around his thigh to keep Aron open and supported as he begins to fuck up into him. Aron’s jaw dropping open as he watches in the mirror a bit mesmerized as Minhyun’s dick disappears inside him. He shouldn’t find Aron’s dazed and hypnotized gaze so attractive, but he does, and Aron keeps clenching around him as he continues to keep an eye on his entrance in the mirror. Minhyun fucking into his quicker; not letting up until he stutters slightly and cums inside him. Aron gasping out a shaky breath as he lifts his gaze to Minhyun just over his shoulder as he suddenly cums again, and then turns his head to look at him and lifts his hand to reach back and pull him forward to kiss before Minhyun grips his jaw and turns his head back to face forward; kissing his cheek as he makes Aron watch him pull out. Aron getting the picture and helping a bit holding himself up slightly as he stares. Minhyun slipping out of him as the other watches himself clench around nothing; Minhyun's cum beginning to drip out as Minhyun chuckles and jokes.  
  
"Such a messy needy little slut, aren't you?" Aron nods slowly still a bit hypnotized by the view he has. Moving his hand slowly to his entrance to try pressing cum back inside. Minhyun's eyes widen a bit and looks at his face. Aron not looking at anything but his own ass until Minhyun speaks up.   
  
"...Hyung?" Aron takes a sudden deep breath and looks at him in the mirror before looking back with a nervous laugh.   
  
"I love you." Minhyun raises an eyebrow curious what just happened but kisses him gently.   
  
"Love you, too." Minhyun asks if he wants another round and he shakes his head as Minhyun lowers him from the counter and his legs shake from suddenly being stood on and from the position of being straightened after being bent for a while. He mumbles that Minhyun or himself need to bring a plug next time. Aron giving a soft moan as he moves and feels Minhyun's cum drip down his inner thigh.   
  
"Or a condom. Why don't you have one for these moments?" Minhyun laughs and leans down to kiss him.   
  
"Cause I love seeing it drip out of you." Aron swats at him in annoyance and finishes cleaning up and redressing. Minhyun helping him button up his shirt; laughing at the one hickey he left that wasn't covered by the fabric. Aron slaps his arm with a groan and complains.   
  
"Why my jaw?? I can't hide that..." Minhyun shrugs and Aron rolls his eyes before going on his toes and kissing him. Minhyun smiling as he holds his waist lightly.   
  
"I'll head out first. Come dance with me?" Aron nods and Minhyun grins before opening the door. The music outside from the party full volume again until he closes the door softly. Aron leaning against the counter and fixing his hair a bit before realizing Minhyun's hair was no longer perfectly styled and laughed loudly. He'd have to fix it when he gets out there. He hadn't even noticed his own hair. Oh well. After adjusting his hair and clothes to look less debauched and fucked out, he heads out as well. Threading through all the people to get back to the living room and looking around for Minhyun. Finding him dancing in place with a drink and finds himself smiling at Minhyun as he catches sight of Aron and beams at him. Aron wanders over and takes a sip of Minhyun's drink before they decide to dance for a few hours before the night winds down and they decide to leave. Congratulating their friend who lifts a glass to them as they leave. Aron a <strike>bit</strike> lot tipsy from drinking whatever was handed to him and Minhyun chuckles as he pokes at Minhyun's face as they got in the elevator. Thankful that they were close to Aron's apartment.   
  
"My boyfriend is so handsome. I'm so lucky." Minhyun laughs and helps him inside his apartment; Aron gasping and dropping to his knees to hug his dogs while gushing about them. Minhyun pats their heads and tugs Aron up.   
  
"C'mon. You need to drink some water my tipsy baby and then go to bed." Aron grumbles but agrees and Minhyun gets him undressed and into pajamas, grabbing his own spare before helping Aron into bed. Covering him up and kissing his forehead.   
  
"Staaaay." He whines and Minhyun nods.   
  
"I am. I just need to get ready for bed, you sleep." Aron mumbles an affirmative and is out like a light as Minhyun makes sure everything is done. Changing the dogs water bowls and them doing his nightly routine best he can since he's not home and climbs into bed with Aron who's passed out sleeping. He kisses his temple and lays beside him to sleep. They'll try other ideas later.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, Minhyun's still a caring sweetheart even while planning to fuck his hyung senseless. How nice. 
> 
> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
[Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
[Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
